The fields of translational and clinical science have several unique aspects which require organizational structure that does not exist at most academic institutions. First, the interdisciplinary nature of translational and clinical research requires investigators to cross departmental and school boundaries. Extensive infrastructure support is essential; facilities to develop products, evaluate research subjects, and analyze samples collected on clinical trials. Furthermore, academic investigators often lack sufficient administrative support and working knowledge to easily engage in partnerships with industry or non-profit agencies to translate clinical exploration into reagents and devices. To address these needs, we propose a planning grant to begin developing an Institute for Translational and Clinical Science to serve the University of Washington and our partners, Children's Hospital and Regional Medical Center and the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center. The institute would be an academic home for multi-disciplinary research and provide the services and resources needed to facilitate health-related discovery. [unreadable] [unreadable] The specific aims of this planning proposal are to: [unreadable] (1) establish an academic structure that would facilitate the development of the disciplines of translational and clinical science, [unreadable] (2) develop a comprehensive training environment to provide graduate and post-graduate translational and clinical research education, training, and career development, [unreadable] (3) identify and develop resources to assist in the conduct of translational and clinical research, and, [unreadable] (4) develop an integrated plan to function as a point of contact for partnerships with industry and the [unreadable] community to facilitate translational and clinical research objectives. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]